


The vision.

by kcsantos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcsantos/pseuds/kcsantos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do you like me? Are you in love with me? Because I might be in love with you.</i><br/>A Malia and Stiles story told in eight parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The vision.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. The end of this work was inspired by a scene from the tv show _Skins_ , all credit to its owner.  
> It's been so long since my last stalia fanfiction and I was feeling like writing something for this pairing. This short story was inspired by the lovely song, [Ava](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6DgEypcTp4).  
> This had no beta and english is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

**I.** She wasn't quite sure why she was nervous. _It doesn't make sense,_ she kept telling herself. Why would she feel nervous when she was only there to gather what was promised to her. They had a deal, that's what that was. It had nothing to do with what had happened in Eichen House. Her pulse started to race with nothing but only the memory. She had been so cold... Everything was foreign to her in her own body, her human body, and he somehow made her feel less out of herself. Less colder. Less the coyote and more the girl. That had been the only moment thus far in which she had liked being a girl again.

She knocked on the door and waited. She could hear voices inside the house, so Scott was there just like he had promised. She felt a wave of relief swept over her and wondered why was she feeling that way, and a voice inside her head told her it was because she did not wanted to be alone with him. _That's just stupid_ , she told the voice.

He opened the door and she stuttered on her thoughts, _why does he smells so good?_

"Hey," he said.

One, two, three, four, five, six unsteady heartbeats.

Maybe he was nervous too.

"Hi," she replied and not waiting for him to say anything else, she stepped inside the house. She heard him mumbling _"sure, come in"_ and she chuckled to herself.

 

 **II.** Maybe, just maybe, she should have throw some pebbles at his window before climbing it, but the thought of him not letting her inside his house hovered over her head. Being human require a lot of insecurities, that was something she was learning quickly but as soon as these insecurities came she would ignore them completely. _If I do not think about it won't matter._

"Woah! What are you doing here?!" he asked her, astonished.

Perhaps Stiles Stilinski wasn't used to have a lot of girls in his bedroom, and that was something she couldn't quite grasp.

"I'm sorry?" she said walking over to his bed.

She sat and looked up at him, he was doing one of those funny faces he used to make.

"I can't go home," she blurted out before he could say anything else. "I don't think I can face my father. Not now, I need some time."

He dropped the funny face as soon as he heard the hurt in her voice. Walking over to her, he sat beside her in the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I have nowhere else to go so I thought that maybe you could help me, I don't know..."

"I can," he replied quickly. "I will."

She held his gaze and something changed inside of her, something she couldn't understand but at the same time was familiar because it used to happen around him all the time. It happened when he held her hands in his, when she looked at him searching for something to focus, when he smiled at her at that moment.

She leaned in and placed her lips on his. He didn't kissed back right away, it seemed to take him some time to process the kiss every time she had kissed him. She could picture one of his funny faces on her closed eyelids and she smiled against his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked with her lips still hovering over his.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked and kissed him again, this time he kissed back and his hands cupped her face tenderly, as if that was his way of showing her that she could count on him, that he would be there for her.

And she wondered how could he be such an idiot and not know why would a girl smile after kissing him.

 

 **III.** "Stiles, stop the car!" she whispered urgently.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Just stop dammit!"

He did, turning off the engine he looked at her, who was looking out of her window.

"Why are we whispering?" he asked whispering.

She looked back at him.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that not everybody has super hearing and can't listen to what I'm saying," she answered him.

He just looked at her with a plain expression while she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Isn't this the house of the school's headmaster, what's his name?" she asked him pointing at the house that the car was parked in front of.

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

"There's a pool, I can hear it."

"Are you...?" he started to ask but she was already getting out of the car. "Malia!" he whispered urgently trying to call her. "She's climbing the wall and I'm whispering again, that's just great."

He got out of the jipe and walked till the wall, looking up he started to wonder how he was going to climb it until Malia showed up at his side scaring him. She laughed and held his hand.

"I opened the gate, come," she said smiling at him. "There's no one in the house."

"That definitely makes home invasion much easier," he said while they walked to the pool.

She only laughed at him starting to take off her blouse, looking at him with raised eyebrows, she stepped out of her shorts too. She could hear his breath hitching an octave louder. She walked and pressed her body to his in nothing but her underwear. His eyes drifted over her body and licking her lips she pressed them to his, but before he could kiss her back she stepped away and looking at him, jumped into the pool.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked him when she emerged.

Stiles considered jumping into the pool with his clothes on because he couldn't stand her anymore, but he did took it off first and once he was inside the water with her, neither of them felt like getting out any time soon.

"They can be home at any moment," he said.

"I know, is kind of turning me on," she replied and she heard him catching his breath, again.

 

 **IV.** He was waiting for her in the parking lot of their school, getting out of his jipe as soon as he saw her walking over to him. He had a small unsure smile on his face. For a second she thought of turning back and walking away from him. But there was something that did not let her do that. Ever.

She had this thought creeping on her mind a lot in the past weeks, that maybe she was in love with him. That voice in her head kept telling her that she would only get herself hurt, but as always she told the voice to shut up.

"You should not have waited for me," she told him.

Her words seemed to hurt him.

"I'm sorry-" he started but she cut him.

"You already said that Stiles," she said and walked away from him.

Her heart pounding hard on her chest. _Why_ , she kept asking herself, _why did you lied to me?_

(...)

Maybe she should have told him then, but she didn't. The words caught on her throat. _I'm in love with you._

"I like you Stiles... I like you alot," she said instead.

He smiled, that little smug idiot.

"I can work with that," he said.

And she kissed him because she couldn't wait any longer. Because she missed him. Because she could not let herself say anything else.

_Do you like me? Are you in love with me? Because I might be in love with you._

 

 **V.** Her fingertips traced the lines of his back, connecting the moles she found there. He had so many and she found them all adorable. He mumbled in his sleep and she smiled. He was very restless that night. Rolling onto his back he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hey," he greeted her with a little smile. "I didn't heard you come in."

"I got out of the house, it was too hot so I decided to take a walk and end up here," she said. "I think is going to rain a lot tomorrow."

"Hopefully not during the night."

"Yeah... The scribe is tomorrow," she said not feeling excited at all.

"Hey, you will be a senior with us. I'm sure of it," he told her trying to cheer her up.

She didn't told him that she could feel that something was off with him. He smell that horrible smell that he did once in awhile. He seemed distant, almost like he couldn't get his mind out of a problem he desperately tried to fix.

"I hope so," she said.

"What do you want after graduation? You want to go to college, right?" he asked.

"I don't know Stiles, I think I want to find the Desert Wolf first y'know. Maybe figure out more about me and my family."

He got quiet for a moment after that and she sat in the bed to look better at him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah..."

But his heart skipped a bit and she knew he was lying. She bent over him and resting her arms over his chest, she looked at him.

"Everything's going to be fine, you worry too much," she said.

He smiled a little and held her face with his hands bringing her closer to him, he kissed her and she knew he didn't quite believed her because of his worries, but she appreciated the effort anyways. The kiss soon heated and any thoughts of school, college and future were out of their minds.

 

 **VI.** She saw him walking in the school halls, talking with Scott, Lydia... Worrying about Dread Doctors and murders and everything else that was dangerous and seemed to always lurk Beacon Hills. She felt something shattering inside her, whatever happened to him, changed him. _As if things aren't different between us already_ , she thought bitterly.

Since the day Tracy was murdered and Lydia was injured, her relationship with Stiles wasn't the same. She couldn't blame only him though. She now saw life with a different set of eyes.

But what she felt for Stiles was stil there.

_Wasn't love supposed to make you feel better? Happier?_

She still felt her heartbeat fast whenever she saw him. She still laughed at his jokes, still liked the way he smells in the morning. She still remembers every afternoon they've spent in the woods, just because she was feeling nostalgic. She still would love to watch every Star Wars movie again. She still loved the way his laugh reached his eyes when he laughed that full body laugh. She still loved to tease him to no end, she loved his moans and how he looked incredibly sexy after sex. She still felt like nothing mattered anymore when they were sitting inside his car listening to bad 90s songs.

His kisses were still good, but they felt different now.

 

 **VII.** He was standing in the pouring rain and she felt her heart burst inside of her.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna catch a terrible cold!" she yelled at him.

"I don't care," he shouted back while he walked over to the porch of her house, hoping desperately that Mr. Tate wouldn't show up with a gun. "I love you, y'know."

She steps out in the rain because that was the last thing she cared about.

"What did you said?" she asked, not because she did not hear him in the midst of that storm, but because she could not believe it. Not after the last weeks, not after what their relationship had gone through.

"I do," he said and he took the last steps needed to close the distance between them.

She stopped in front of him, squinting her eyes in the water. She laughed, because they both looked ridiculous standing in the middle of her father's yard, soaking wet and absolutely in love with each other. He laughed with her.

She wanted to kiss him, so, so much.

"I can work with that," she told him smiling.

He shook his head smiling and she kissed him, he held her tight in his arms.

"That's it? You can work with that?" he asked after they broke the kiss.

She kissed him again shutting him up.

(...)

Malia was sitting in the stairs of her house's porch when her father found her. She looked up at him and smiled while he sat beside her.

"What's troubling you kid?" he asked her. "Boyfriend?"

"Is just something someone told me about coyotes and their mates," she answered him, keeping to herself that the person who told her that was the Desert Wolf.

In one of her encounters with her mother, she had told her why coyotes who mated earlier in their life was bound to suffering, specially if their mate wasn't a coyote.

_You will love your human boyfriend as long as you may live, but who guarantees you that he will always feel the same?_

"Y'know, coyotes mate for life, so I was thinking that maybe I'll love him until the day I die but maybe he won't feel the same as long as he lives," she told her father, hoping that he could understand. But even herself couldn't and she was the coyote in question.

"Maybe he will, what's not to love?" he said and smiled, trying to reassure her that that wasn't something to worry about.

Not now.

 

 **VI **I** **I**. ** He was packing, racing through his stuff trying to gather everything he thought he could need. His pacing around the room was making her nervous. She offered to help multiple times but he said she didn't had to, that he didn't wanted to spent their last moments of that summer packing what he would take with him to college.

Once he was done, an hour or so later, he looked at her smiling. She tried to smile back, but it did not reached her eyes and he noticed that.

"Hey," he said coming over to lean on her and kiss her lips. "Is not that far, we can always see each other and we can make this work," he said to her.

She kissed him again so that she didn't have to say anything. What could she say?

His father showed up at the room's door and said it was time to go. Stiles looked at her and she felt heart broken. She tried to smile and he caught her in his arms, holding her tight in an embrace they both didn't wanted to end. But he had to go, and he kissed her one last time before walking to the door where he stopped to look at her.

"I'll always love you Stiles," she finally told him.

His smile was sad, but his eyes were bright and full of emotion. "Will you?"

She nodded.

"That's the problem."


End file.
